La Marea Cambia
by XArtemisX
Summary: Traducción. Cuando Loki no quiere que cierto artefacto caiga en manos de Doom, hace lo único que queda por hacer: se une a los Vengadores sólo para esta búsqueda pero las cosas se salen un poco de control. Originalmente en ingles por Cassy27
1. Chapter 1

/s/7891614/18/Tides_Change

**Esta historia fue creada por Cas****sy27**** y todo el crédito va a ella. La traducción se ha hecho con el permiso de la autora.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece**

**Resumen: Cuando Loki no quiere que cierto artefacto caiga en manos de Doom, hace lo único que queda por hacer: se une a los Vengadores sólo para esta búsqueda pero las cosas se salen un poco de control.**

**Nota del Autor: Esta va a ser una historia corta, solo algo para pasar el tiempo por unos días. Voy a subir los capítulos rápidamente y espero que les guste. No hay parejas en esto. Oh! Y el personaje de Adler está basado vagamente en "Adler" de White Collar. ¿Alguien mira ese show?**

**La marea cambia**

**Capítulo 1**

"No podemos dejar que ese artefacto caiga en manos de Doom" dijo Fury, "especialmente cuando no sabemos exactamente que hace y el hecho que Doom se muestre tan interesado me molesta. Tony, ¿has averiguado algo más?"

Tony Stark puso su espalda recta y abrió más sus ojos. Parecía haber estado absorto en sus pensamientos los últimos 5 minutos, pero al aclarar su garganta pudo concentrarse. "He hecho todas las investigaciones, pero no hay nada nuevo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que el artefacto requiere de mucha energía. Su lectura es muy única y es la razón de que pudiera localizar a un cierto Conde Adler, pero ya no ha estado en mi radar desde entonces."

Fury frunció el ceño. "He escuchado ese nombre antes."

"Todos debieron, aunque es un hombre difícil de encontrar. Nadie sabe ni como luce." Tony miro a todas las caras de los presentes. "Es activo en el mercado negro de artículos mágicos. Es un conocido aliado de Doom y Loki, así que debemos considerar la posibilidad de que Loki pueda estar interesado en el artefacto también."

"Lo estoy."

Cada par de ojos se enfocó en la nueva presencia. Loki estaba parado delante de un par de puertas cerradas, sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda y su cara mostraba una enorme sonrisa. "Tienen un terrible problema con la seguridad"

Fury no parecía impresionado. "Así parece."

"No quería que Doom obtuviera el artefacto," dijo Loki, ignorando a Fury, "y voy a hacer cualquier cosa para prevenirlo." Se volteó hacia su hermano y dio un paso hacia adelante. Natasha inmediatamente fue por su arma mientras que Clint apareció un cuchillo de la nada. Loki los ignoró diplomáticamente. "Estoy aquí para ofrecer my ayuda para adquirir el artefacto del Conde Adler."

Thor se paró despacio, con sus manos recostadas sobre lisa superficie de la mesa mientras mantenía contacto visual con Loki. "Si no quieres que Doom obtenga el artefacto entonces, ¿por qué no lo compras tú mismo? ¿O lo robas tú mismo?"

Loki se rió como si las palabras de Thor fueran muy graciosas y tontas. "El conde Adler y yo hemos sido aliados desde hace mucho. No quiero ir contra él tan obviamente. Arruinaría cualquier oportunidad de una futura asociación."

"Todo esto es tan…" Tony atrajo la atención de Loki quien la tenía en Thor, "interesante, pero, ¿por qué asumes que queremos aceptar tu ayuda? Somos más que capaces de hacerlo nosotros solos."

"Eso es lo que creen," Loki simplemente declaró, "pero yo conozco a Adler y sé sus debilidades. Tendrá el artefacto bajo máxima seguridad. Necesitarán acercarse a él para robar su _llave_"

"¿Llave?" preguntó Steve. "No creo que Adler tenga una llave para una caja fuerte o algo como eso."

"No es una llave normal," Loki explicó con impaciencia, "va a abrir una caja fuerte, si, pero deben verificar que en verdad eres Adler. Por eso necesitan acercarse a él. Necesitarán sus huellas digitales y un escaneo de su ojo. Sólo así tendrán acceso a la bóveda y a obtener la localización del artefacto."

"¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto?" Fury exigió saber. "No puedo imaginarme que sólo nos ayudarás sin recibir nada a cambio."

"No esta vez," Loki sonrió maliciosamente, "sólo quiero que el artefacto no caiga en manos de Doom."

"¿Y mientras tanto que caiga en las tuyas?" Thor preguntó.

Loki lo miró con una mirada oscura. "Te daría mi palabra, hermano, pero tú ya no crees en mis palabras."

"Tú _eres_ el dios de las mentiras," señaló Steve.

"Deberían llamarte el Capitán Obvio," Loki se burló. Separó sus manos y las entrelazó sobre su estómago."Adler tendrá una fiesta esta noche y resulta que yo sé que las mujeres son su debilidad. Así que sugiero que SHIELD le compre a la señorita Romanoff un lindo vestido y la envíe encubierto."

Natasha dijo molesta "No me gustan los vestidos."

"Espera," Fury dijo, "si tu información es correcta, entonces esta sería nuestra gran oportunidad."

"No hablarás en serio," Clint objetó en voz alta, "no podemos confiar en él!"

"Gracias," Loki sonrió.

"No estoy diciendo que confiamos en él" Fury contestó, su único ojo viendo peligrosamente a Clint. Luego se volteó hacia Loki. "Si esto es un truco, te arrestaremos y te encerraremos en nuestro calabozo más profundo sin ninguna manera de escapar y puedes asegurar que tenemos los medios."

"Trato."

"Está bien," dijo Fury, volteándose hacia los Vengadores, "Romanoff, sugiero que vaya de compras."

oOo

Thor tenía sus ojos puestos en la cara de su hermano. No estaba seguro de que era lo que buscaba, pero lo único que encontró fue aburrimiento. Loki se miraba como si pudiera, literalmente, comerse su camisa por como sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban desenfocados sobre la tela blanca. Thor sabía que Loki pensaba constantemente sobre cualquier tema y deseó conocer a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran esos temas.

Aunque, ya no eran cercanos y Thor lo lamentaba. Aún amaba a Loki, incluso después de todos los problemas que pasaron. La familia no terminaba con la sangre y Thor deseaba que Loki sintiera lo mismo.

Ahora estaban apretujados en una pequeñas camioneta de SHIELD, Estaba estacionada un calle abajo de la mansión del Conde Adler y Thor esperaba que pasaran desapercibidos. La íñtima cosa que necesitaban era que uno de lo guardias de seguridad de Adler viniera a tocar la puerta, aunque Thor estaba seguro de que Loki podría resolverlo en un instante,

"¿Ella ya está adentro?" Loki preguntó de repente,

Thor había estado absorto en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de Loki, Loki se inclinó hacia adelante, pero sólo un poco mientras que su ojos se enfocaban en la pequeña pantalla que decoraba el interior de la camioneta.

"Sí."

Thor dio un brinco al oír la voz de Coulson. Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia y Thor trató lo mejor que pudo para no gritarle al hombre.

"¿Puedes concentrarte, Thor?" Loki dijo con un tono burlón. "Tenemos un tarea que completar."

"Aún no entiendo porque estás aquí," dijo Thor, ignorando el comentario de su hermano, "podrías habernos dado la información e irte."

"Pero no lo hice," Loki sonrió, "pensé que apreciarías mi compañía."

"_Loki_."

"No quiero que arruinen esto, Thor," Loki dijo instantáneamente, sólo con la verdad en su voz, "esto es importante y no importa cuanto el mundo dependa de ti y de tus amigos, yo no, No confío en nadie y en ti definitivamente no."

Thor sólo pudo mirar los ojos de Loki. Se sintió herido por esas palabras, pero no podía mostrarlo por supuesto. La debilidad era algo que debía evitar de ahora en adelante. Sólo ayudaría a Loki en su búsqueda de una pelea con él.

"Están en el salón de baile," Coulson anunció, atrayendo la atención de los hermanos, "¿ahora, cuál es Adler?"

La mirada de Loki navegó la pantalla, pero era difícil obtener una imagen completa del salón, mucho menos las caras de los presentes. Natasha estaba usando una pequeña cámara en su collar mientras que Tony la acompañaba con una cámara y un cable en su bolsillo. Honestamente, se miraban como una pareja decente y Thor aún estaba sorprendido de que ambos aceptaran la misión.

Thor recordó que Tony mencionó a un tal James Bond, pero el nombre no le sonaba familiar al dios del rayo. Hizo una nota mental de buscarlo en internet, aunque había llegado a tenerle miedo a ese lugar virtual. Una vez -¿cómo lo había llamado Tony?- se googleleó a sí mismo y los resultados habían sido escalofriantes.

"¡Espera!" Loki se puso su espalda recta y se incline hacia una de las pequeñas pantallas. "Voltéate hacia la izquierda. Creo que lo vi."

Coulson habló por el micrófono mientras Thor trataba de concentrarse. Ya podía sentir los ojos acusatorios de Loki sobre su espalda y no estaba de humor para sus discursos sobre la incompetencia.

"Ahí," Loki presiono su dedo sobre la pantalla, mientras una cabeza flotaba justo arriba de su uña. Thor se acercó también y vio a un hombre de aspecto decente usando un traje costoso. "Ese es Adler," Loki les informó, "dile a Natasha que tiene que mostrar su más encantadora sonrisa. No es fácil seducirlo, pero creo que podrá conseguir llevarlo a un cuarto oscuro. Es bonita después de todo y a Adler le gustan las mujeres bonitas."

"Mejor no le digo esto a Natasha," Coulson dijo casi bromeando, pero se volteó para dar órdenes a su agente.

Allí fue cuando los ojos de Thor se encontraron con los de Loki. "Ves," dijo el hermano menor, "esto no es tan difícil, ¿o sí? No sé porque no trabajamos juntos más seguido. Hacemos un buen trabajo en equipo."

"Sólo hasta que me apuñales por la espalda." Thor dijo sin pensarlo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Vio como los ojos de Loki se oscurecían peligrosamente, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios.

"Sólo lo hace más emocionante," dijo, "¿lo haré? ¿no lo haré? Supongo que tendrás que esperar a ver."

"¿Así que admites que hay más que sólo esto?" Thor sabía que Coulson estaba escuchando cada palabra pero no le importó.

"Nunca dije eso," Loki respondió fácilmente la pregunta de Thor, "enfoquémonos en Natasha y Adler. Parece que sus encantos están un poco oxidados."

Thor supo de lo que Loki hablaba cuando observó a Natasha sonreír incómodamente en una de las pantallas. Parecía que ella y Tony se habían separado para que ella pudiera concentrarse totalmente en Adler, pero el Conde no parecía impresionado.

"Lo está manejando mal," Loki dijo, su voz llena de irritación, "¡Lo está aburriendo!"

"Está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo" Coulson la defendió.

"Lo está ahuyentando," Loki gritó, "es aburrida. Pensé que era una de sus mejores agentes así que estoy muy decepcionado."

Thor tenía que admitir que coquetear no era el punto fuerte de Natasha. Aunque, ella era del tipo de mujer con mejores cosas en que pensar que maquillaje y vestido. "Adler no es hombre más fácil de la Tierra, Loki, tú mismo lo dijiste así que dale una oportunidad.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior y dolorosamente vio como Adler bostezaba. "Eso es todo," dijo agitando sus manos en el aire, "no puedo soportar seguir viendo esto. Es una tortura para mí y para Adler."

Loki se paró y Coulson se leventó en un instante, "¿A dónde crees que vas? No tienes permitido salir de esta camioneta. Estoy autorizado a dispararte."

"Voy a salvar la situación," Loki dijo, "por favor informen a Natasha y Tony que tiene que retirarse. Deberían estar agradecidos de que estoy aquí para ayudarlos."

Thor no entendía."¿Y exactamente qué vas a hacer?"

Loki sonrió maliciosamente. "Lo que hago mejor."

oOo

Tony tenía en sus manos un vaso de whisky escocés de 10 años cuando sus ojos vieron a la nueva aparición. Ella era alta y su cuerpo esbelto, con una cara delgada y con pómulos marcados. Sus labios eran rojo rubí y sus ojos era verde radiante. El color combinaba con su vestido a la perfección y Tony no podía dejar de mirarla.

Era hermosa.

Y así pensaban todos los hombres en el salón de baile y Tony sólo dejó de mirarla cuando Natasha le dio un golpe doloroso con el codo.

"Estás babeando," dijo avergonzada. Si no hubiera estado en una misión, Tony ya estaría hablándole, pero esta noche no era una noche para esas cortesías. "Tony tenemos que salir de aquí," Natasha continuó, "esto no está funcionando y ya se acabaron las sonrisas por hoy."

Fue ahí cuando Tony oyó la voz de Coulson en su oído y no podía creer lo que oía. "Natasha," Tony dijo, sus ojos aún en la mujer, "si Coulson no está planeando un episodio masivo de Punk'd con Ashton, entonces esa mujer… es Loki."

La boca de Natasha se abrió y Tony juraría que vio desprecio en sus ojos. "Imposible," concluyó, "Loki es.."

"¿Alto, delgado, con ojos verdes?" Tony puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Natasha y gentilmente la alejó de Loki quien ya estaba hablando con Adler. "Es él y no puedo creer que por un momento me atrajo. Habló de vergüenza. Coulson nos ordenó vigilarlo a él... ella… ¿cómo llamamos a Loki ahora?"

"¿Qué tal ´prostituta´?" Natasha sonrió.

"Bueno, alguien está celosa," Tony respondió, sonriéndose a sí mismo, "sólo mantengámonos cerca en caso de que Loki intente hacer alguna otra cosa."

"Está bien," Natasha asintió, "primero debemos encontrarlos,"

"¿Encontrarlos? Pero si están aquí…"

"Estaban, sí" Natsha inhaló fuertemente, "_tienes_ que ser una prostituta si haces que un hombre te siga en tan poco tiempo."

"O Loki tiene unas muy buenas abilidades," Tony dijo absorto en sus pensamientos.

"_Ugh_."

**NA: ¿A alguien le interesa más?**

(Nota personal de la traductora: Las notas del autor son, por supuesto de Cassy27. Si hay algún error por favor díganme. El próximo capítulo se subirá el domingo o el lunes. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Por cierto lo de googleleó, así le dicen en donde yo vivo así que lo puse ahí. La traducción de inglés al español no siempre es precisa en cada palabra así que puede que se hayan cambiado unas pocas palabras. )


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nota personal: perdón por el retraso pero el colegio está más insoportable que nunca y para hacerlo peor me enfermé así que pido disculpas por el retraso. Espero que puedan perdonarme. Está vez esperen el próximo capítulo el miércoles o el jueves 13 o 14. Lo siento por las personas que quieren complacencias, es sólo que la historia ya está hecha.)**

**Esta historia fue creada por Cassy27 y todo el crédito va a ella. La traducción se ha hecho con el permiso de la autora.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece**

**Resumen: Cuando Loki no quiere que cierto artefacto caiga en manos de Doom, hace lo único que queda por hacer: se une a los Vengadores sólo para esta búsqueda.**

**Nota del Autor: Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Estoy feliz de que estén disfrutando esto. Me disculpo por mis errores. Estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para evitarlos, pero algunos siempre se me escapan… ¡Disfruten!**

**La Marea Cambia**

**Capítulo 2**

Loki se reía por el halago que se le daba. Se había encontrado con Adler cuatro veces en su vida y en cada ocasión, él creía que Adler era un caballero. Único en su especia que ya no se podía encontrar en este mundo, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, Loki se daba cuenta que cada vez estaba más y más equivocado. Parecía que Adler era como cualquier otro hombre en esta tierra.

El era apuesto, con sus ojos gris claro y su encantadora sonrisa. Estaba bien afeitado y su cabello peinado hacia atrás graciosamente. Su traje tenía un traje azul oscuro que gritaba "costoso". Pero su engreimiento arruinaba todo.

Era decepcionante.

"Es una colección extraordinaria la que tiene," Loki dijo distraído, asegurándose que su sonrisa siguiera en su cara. Aunque ahora no era su sonrisa sino la de ella y su cara también de ella. Hacía tiempo que no usaba su forma de mujer pero ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma. "Amo las pinturas de Goya. Era un artista exquisito." Loki lo sabía, había conocido a ese hombre en Roma.

"Puedo decir que tienes un buen gusto por el arte," Adler dijo, casualmente poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki. Loki tuvo que resistir el abofetear esa mano pero logró seguir sonriendo. Pronto estaría solo con Adler en su cuarto y ahí la verdadera misión comenzaría. Honestamente, ¿cómo Natasha pudo arruinar esto? Adler era más fácil que Stark en cuanto a seducción.

"¿Tienes otras pinturas?" Loki miro los ojos grises de Adler. "Me encantaría ver más de tu maravillosa colección."

"¿Estás segura que no nos habíamos visto antes?" Adler preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Loki rió. "No lo creo" dijo suavemente, "yo te recordaría y estoy segura que tú a mí."

"Es sólo… tus ojos," Adler deslizó un dedo a través de la mejilla de Loki hasta parar en su labio inferior, "son impresionantes."

"Gracias." Loki sabía que era ahora o nunca hacia que se inclinó hacia adelante y besó apasionadamente a Adler. Podía sentir la desesperación de Adler y Loki se forzó a no vomitar en su boca. No había nada tan malo como el sabor a vómito.

Adler llevó a Loki a su cuarto, sin despegar los labios de la mujer en sus brazos y Loki se reía y lo besaba de vuelta. Sabía que tendría pesadillas sobre esto en los siguientes siglos, pero tenía que hacerlo. De otro modo Adler le vendería el artefacto a Doom y Loki ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Usando su pie, Adler empujó la puerta de su cuarto para abrirla y Loki lo siguió hasta adentro. Cayendo sobre la cama, Adler empezó a desabrochar el vestido de seda verde de Loki y ahora Loki ya había tenido suficiente. Tener la lengua del hombre en su garganta era una cosa, pero tener sus manos en su cuerpo?

Con un suave movimiento Loki se dio la vuelta y empujó a Adler hacia abajo.

"Ooh," Adler sonrió, "muy bien."

Con un hechizo rápido una daga apareció en la mano de Loki. La ojos de Adler se agrandaron al instante, pero Loki ya tenía su mano libre cubriendo la boca de Adler antes de que pudiera llamar a seguridad. "No hay necesidad de gritar Adler," Loki sonrió, "si cooperas nada mal va a pasas."

Lo ojos de Adler se oscurecieron, pero no trató de gritar o de moverse. "Buen chico," Loki dijo para molestarlo, "ahora dime en donde puedo encontrar el artefacto que le vas a vender a Doom."

"¿Y luego qué?" Adler preguntó tan pronto como Loki quitó su mano. "¿Vas a robármelo? Prefiero lidiar con una mujer loca que con un villano enojado."

"¿Está seguro de eso?" Loki se acercó y presionó la fría y metálica cuchilla de la daga abajo del ojo de Adler. "Ya sabes lo que dicen: ni el infierno tiene una furia como la de una mujer despreciada. Y tú no me has tratado muy amablemente, ¿verdad?"

"¿Has visto la forma en que te comportas?"

Con un pequeño corte Adler se retorció debajo de Loki por el dolor. "Eso fue un poco injusto, ¿no?"

"¡Estás loca!"

"Lo estoy," Loki limpió la sangre de la daga deslizándola por la ropa de Adler, "y me siento orgullosa de eso. Aunque deberías ver a mi hermano, está muy decepcionado de mí, pero aún tiene esperanza. Creo que piensa que aún puede ser salvado."

"Entonces es un idiota."

"Lo es," Loki inhaló profundamente, "pero aún así es mi hermano y lo acabas de insultar." Otro corte, pero Adler pudo resistir el no retorcerse esta vez. "Ahora, ¿en dónde puedo encontrar el artefacto? Tengo planes para esta velada así que no me ocupes toda la noche."

Adler se quedó callado.

"Bien," Loki suspiro, "hagámoslo a tu manera." Levantó la daga y estaba a punto de bajarla de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz severa habló.

"¡Alto!"

Loki se detuvo en el aire y lo miró con impaciencia. "Ahora no es el momento, Tony," dijo, "estoy a punto de torturar a este hombre hasta que me diga lo que quiero saber."

"Nosotros no torturamos," Tony dijo, entrando a la habitación y quietándole la daga a Loki. "Quítate de encima. Nosotros lo manejaremos desde aquí."

Loki le lanzó a Tony su mirada más oscura, pero Tony también hizo lo mismo. Un largo segundo pasó, pero Loki hizo lo que se le pidió enojado. Después de todo aún necesitaba la cooperación de los Vengadores en su plan. "Deberías estar agradecido, Adler," dijo mientras se volteaba a ver al hombre que estaba abajo, "habría tenido mucha diversión contigo."

"Ya es suficiente," Natasha le advirtió.

"Bien," Loki dijo y luego se fue muy enojado de la habitación. Nunca le permitían tener un poco de diversión.

oOo

El cuarto estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por una mesa y dos sillas. Loki debería haber sabido que SHIELD no lo trataría bien después del accidente de Adler. No que a Loki le importara. Tan pronto como dejara de necesitar la ayuda de SHIELD, se iría de aquí. Ahora, cada uno de sus músculos le gritaba que se fuera, pero se quedó sentado y calmado.

Aunque, cuando Thor entró, Loki se sintió muy tenso, pero no hizo nada para evitar la mirada de su hermano. Sólo le devolvió una sonrisa ya que sabía lo que venía. Al menos había vuelto a su forma masculina que era más cómoda.

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó allá?" Thor puso ambas manos en la liza superficie de la mesa y se rehusó a apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes de Loki. Su voz era sorprendentemente suave.

"¿Qué fue qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto, hermano, Tony me dijo todo. Estabas a punto de apuñalar a Adler!"

"Oh, por favor," Loki se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus codos sobre la mesa, "yo no iba a apuñalarlo."

"¿Entonces qué ibas a hacer con el cuchillo?"

Loki se encogió de hombros. "Sólo… metérselo."

"Ibas a metérselo… el cuchillo. ¿Qué esa no es la definición de apuñalar?

"Si tú crees que esa es la definición, entonces te sugiero que lo busques en un diccionario."

Thor golpeó la mesa con su mano, pero Loki no se movió. Estaba acostumbrado al temperamento de su hermano y sabía cuando esperar un taque de ira como este. "Ibas a torturar al hombre, Loki," Thor dijo enojado, "¿no puedes ver lo mal que está esto?"

"Si hubiera hecho todo a mi manera con Adler," Loki se defendió, "habría localizado el artefacto en cuestión de minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó a Steve y a Tony interrogarlo antes de que revelara la localización?" Thor no dijo nada. "Exacto, 14 horas."

"Bueno, no podíamos quedarnos a ver como tú seguías tu plan, ¿o sí? Sería sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que seguridad estuviera encima de nosotros y podemos evitarnos esa clase de atención. Steve y Tony están trayéndolo mientras hablamos y no hubo ningún daño."

"Entonces está bien," Loki sonrió, recostándose en su silla orta vez, "olvidémonos de esto."

"No te entiendo, hermano," Thor suspiró, "tú no eras así antes."

"Muchas cosas han cambiado."

"Así parece."

oOo

Las lecturas no eran naturales y Tony no podía descifrar que significaban. A media milla de ahí se encontraban las instalaciones secretas de Adler donde encontrarían el artefacto que había atraído tanta atención. Tony no creía nada de esto. Para que Doom y Loki estuvieran interesados, tenía que ser poderoso. Para que Loki les ayudara a los Vengadores a conseguirlo, tenía que ser verdaderamente poderoso.

"De acuerdo con la información," Steve dijo, atrayendo otra vez la atención de Tony, "hay 40 hombres ahí abajo, todos fuertemente armados. El artefacto que buscamos está escondido en uno de los sótanos. Adler nos dijo que estuvieron haciendo pruebas, pero que no apareció nada interesante."

"No me creo ni una palabra de lo que Adler nos dijo," Tony dijo, "es un aliado de Doom y Loki. No nos olvidemos de eso."

"¿Estás diciendo que esto podría ser una trampa?"

"Sí"

Tony salió del vehículo con Steve siguiéndolo. Desde afuera el edificio se veía abandonado, pero adentro había un pequeño ejército esperándolos. Esto podría ponerse complicado y sangriento y Tony no estaba de humor para eso. Quería que esto terminara porque la idea de trabajar con Loki le daba escalofríos.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de enfrente del edificio, Tony y Steve no vacilaron. Habían como 50 agentes de SHIELD cubriéndoles las espaldas, pero cuando llegó el momento, los dos se ayudaron entre sí. Tan pronto como rompieron las pesadas puertas (se veían frágiles, pero habían sido fuertemente reforzadas), una multitud de oponentes los atacó.

Pero la batalla fue corta y Tony y Steve rápidamente lograron llegar a los terrenos inferiores. El artefacto tenía que estar en alguna parte, pero en cuanto llegaron al último sótano, sus ojos se abrieron cuando encontraron una presencia sorpresa.

"Les tomó mucho tiempo."

Tony se aseguró de que sus armas estuvieran listas para ser disparadas y Steve levantó su escudo.

"Doom," Tony gruño, "no es muy temprano para tu cita."

"¿Adler les dijo que lo vería mañana?" la cara de Doom estaba oculta detrás de un máscara de metal, pero Tony podría haber oído que sonreía a una milla de distancia. "Es un buen aliado, pero no uno perfecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó interrogarlo antes de que revelara sus secretos?."

"Sólo horas," Tony dijo, satisfecho por eso.

"Débil," Doom suspiró, "es como un niño pequeño tratando de estar al nivel de los grandes en un campo de juegos."

"Y supongo que tú eres el más grande," Steve dijo.

"Yo, Magneto, Amorosa, Loki-" Doom inhaló profundamente, "dime, ¿cómo está mi querido amigo, Loki?" Ninguno respondió y Doom sólo se rió. "¿O sea que si está con ustedes? ¿Ha ofrecido su ayuda? ¿Conocimiento? ¿Magia?"

Steve dio un paso hacia adelantde mientras la tensión subía. "¿Por qué te importaría?"

"Sólo digamos que no estoy sorprendido de que no esté aquí," Doom les informó, "por favor díganme que se dan cuenta de que juega con usted como títeres. Aparentemente no. Estoy preocupado por todos ustedes. ¿Loki viene a tocar su puerta y ustedes los reciben con los brazos abiertos?"

Silencio.

"Bueno," Doom continuó, "ya hice mi deber. Yo les advertí así que si me disculpan, tengo un arma que recolectar."

Tony y Steve avanzaron hacia adelante y rápidamente empezaron a pelear con Doom. La batalla era feroz y Tony estaba feliz de poder ocupar su mente por un rato. Estaba cansado de pensar en Loki y sus planes. Golpear la cara metálica de Doom le ayudaba a desahogarse. Cuando otros 10 agentes vinieron a ayudarlo Doom se puso frustrado.

Aunque, había algo más y Tony ya estaba poniendo juntas las piezas del rompecabezas.

"Vamos Doom," Tony le gritó, irritando al villano, "¡es como si tu corazón no estuviera en la pelea!"

"¡Te mataré, Stark!" Doom lanzó un rayo en su dirección, pero Tony fácilmente lo esquivo.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Tony disparó una ronda de balas, solamente dejaban unas marcas en la armadura de Doom. "¿No hay rayos místicos o campos de fuerza? ¿No hay hechizos?"

"Is that all you've got?" Tony fired a round of bullets, but they merely left dents in Doom's armor. "No mystical blasts or force-fields? No spells?"

El villano gruño y se detuvo un momento. "Disfruten el artefacto. Estoy seguro de que pensarán en buenas formas de usarlo. Tal vez deberían pedirla a Loki unos consejos." Después de esas palabras, Doom desapareció rápidamente del pasillo y Tony consideró perseguirlo, pero Steve ya tenía una mano en su brazo.

"No estamos aquí por Doom, Tony," dijo, "agarremos el artefacto y salgamos."

Tony aceptó refunfuñando.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Nota personal: perdón por el retraso, he estado muy ocupada pero ahora q estoy de vacaciones ya podré trabajar en la traducción en paz. Espero que puedan perdonarme.)**

**Esta historia fue creada por Cassy27 y todo el crédito va a ella. La traducción se ha hecho con el permiso de la autora.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece**

**Resumen: Cuando Loki no quiere que cierto artefacto caiga en manos de Doom, hace lo único que queda por hacer: se une a los Vengadores sólo para esta búsqueda.**

**Nota de la autora: Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Espero que lo vaya a disfrutar así que déjenme saber lo que piensan de él. Creo que van a haber otros tres capítulos ó más, pero sé a dónde va esto y como quiero que termina así que sólo necesito escribirlo :)**

**La Marea Cambia**

**Capítulo 3**

Tony tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba mirando al dios de las bromas a través del vidrio de un solo sentido, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Loki sabía que alguien lo miraba. ¿Por qué otra razón miraría de regreso con una sucia sonrisa que hacía parecer que lo sabía todo? Tony había hablado brevemente con Thor cuando regresó de extraer el artefacto y la conversación no había calmado su mente. Incluso Thor tenía la sospecha de que no todo era lo que parecía ser.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"Aquí estás." Bruce entró al pequeño cuarto de observación y se puso a la par de Tony. "El artefacto ha sido traído al laboratorio. Están esperando a que empieces a examinarlo."

Tony sólo asintió.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me perturba que sepas que algo está pasando, pero mi novia no tiene ni idea por horas." Sólo oyó que Bruce reía. "Es Loki - ¿cuándo no lo es? Está actuando de forma inusual, más inusual que lo usual."

"Bruce frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. "Estoy seguro de que tienes una explicación."

"Piénsalo," Tony dijo, "¿por qué rayos no está ayudando? Puedo entender que no quiere que Doom tenga el artefacto, pero eso también significa que él sabe lo que el artefacto hace.

Bruce frunció el ceño aún más. "Y no nos lo está diciendo."

"No," Tony dijo, "y ahora que sabe que SHIELD tiene el artefacto ¿por qué aún sigue aquí? Él dijo que no quería que Doom lo tuviera, ¿así que no debería estar satisfecho ahora? ¿No debería haberse ido ya?"

"Necesita algo más", dijo Bruce, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras trataba de poner todas las piezas juntas, " ¿algo que sólo puede darle SHIELD o... algo que sólo nosotros podamos hacer por él?"

"Le preguntamos si quería unirse a nosotros para recuperar el artefacto," dijo Tony, todo cada vez más evidente ahora, "él se negó y yo estaba muy agradecido, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por unirse a nosotros en la fiesta de Adler ayer."

"No podía unirse a nosotros hoy."

Tony se volteó para pararse frente a Bruce. "La seguridad," dijo, "Tengo extrañas lecturas de ese edificio y te apuesto cien dólares a que la energía le habría impedido a Loki usar su magia."

"No explica porque está todavía aquí," dijo Bruce.

"Una razón de más para examinar ese artefacto," Tony dijo, "Estoy seguro de que una vez que averigüemos lo que hace exactamente, voy a saber cuál es el plan de Loki."

oOo

Durante horas, Tony Stark había estado mirando el artefacto que se había recuperado del Conde Adler. Había hecho todas las pruebas posibles, pero los resultados eran apenas satisfactorios. Todo lo que había aprendido, era que las firmas de energía del edificio no habían llegado desde el edificio en absoluto. Este artefactoestaba emitiendo una especie de pulso, pero Tony no podía entender para que. Él no era el tipo de hombre que se rinde fácilmente, pero después de horas de pensar y tratar de averiguar lo que este artefacto estaba destinado a hacer, tomó la única posibilidad que quedaba.

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y vio cómo Loki era escoltado con dos guardias a su lado. Era obvio que Loki quería estar aquí. Si no lo quisiera, él podría haber acabado con los dos guardias y podría haber usado magia para irse. Hizo que Tony creyera que Loki era tan curioso acerca de este artefacto como él.

Había una cierta precaución ojos verdes de Loki, sin embargo, y Tony no se molestó en entender el porqué.

"Ah, Loki", de Tony sonrió cortésmente, "bienvenido a mi guarida".

Loki no reaccionó. Su mirada de inmediato se enfoco en el artefacto, pero no se movió para estar más cerca. "¿Esto es todo?" Con cuidado, lo examinó desde una distancia segura. "Es muy pequeño...".

"Sin embargo, pesa una tonelada", dijo Tony, "y al trabajo manual en la superficie es muy peculiar. Teníamos un equipo de lingüística para echarle un vistazo a él, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que significan los símbolos."

"Qué sorpresa", se burló de Loki, "son runas, los símbolos de la magia."

"Así que ya sabes lo que significan."

"Tal vez".

"No quiero jugar, Loki", dijo Tony con la irritación en su voz, "dime lo que sabes. Haría nuestra vida más fácil".

Hubo breve momento de duda, pero Loki finalmente dio un paso adelante. El artefacto comenzó a brillar de repente y todo el mundo estaba en alerta máxima. Tony se levantó de su silla y examinó de cerca el artefacto mientras Loki daba un paso atrás de nuevo, los dos guardias vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¿Qué hiciste?" De Tony exigió saber. Miró con decepción como la luz que brillaba intensamente se desvanecía. "Se apagó de nuevo. Loki, ¿qué hiciste para activarlo?"

"Yo no hice nada", susurró Loki. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la situación y Tony no lo entendía. Pensó que Loki sería feliz de ver al artefacto funcionando. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio al dios de la travesura más cerca de la salida de nuevo, hizo la conexión final.

"Reaccionó a ti." Rodeó el artefacto y se acercó a Loki. "Cuando te acercaste, el artefacto funcionó. ¿Por qué es eso?"

Loki se encogió de hombros.

Tony sabía que amenazarlo no llevaría a ningún progreso por lo que decidió utilizar un enfoque diferente, uno que Thor debería tratar de utilizar más a menudo. "¿No quieres saber? ¿No quieres saber exactamente cómo funciona este artefacto? Podría ayudarnos a todos nosotros si entendemos esto".

"Sé muy bien cómo funciona."

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Tony. "Entonces explícamelo."

Loki miró a los ojos marrones de Tony por un segundo muy largo, como si estuviera pensando en sus opciones. "Se que está trabajando en este mismo momento y la belleza del artefacto es que no lo saben. Parece ser que se desactiva, pero confía en mí, Tony Stark, cuando te digo que en este momento, es el arma más peligrosa en tu poder. Explicar cómo funciona, sería peligroso. "

"Si no quieres cooperar, entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?" Preguntó Tony con enojo mientras caminaba de vuelta al artefacto, y examinó cuidadosamente las runas por enésima vez. Por alguna razón tonta, él creyó que él ahora podría entender lo que eran. No había esperanza.

"Para asegurarme de que no está en manos de Doom," explicó Loki y por primera vez, Tony sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, "créeme cuando les digo que es un arma peligrosa. No a ti, no a la humanidad, pero para mí." Dio un paso adelante de nuevo y una suave luz comenzó a brillar por segunda vez. "No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?"

Tony se dio cuenta de que tener una conversación con Loki puede ser frustrante, y que le gustaría poder encender un interruptor que hiciera que Loki dijera la verdad completa. Por otra parte, no podía esperar la verdad del dios de las mentiras, ¿podría?

"¿No tengo ni idea de qué?"

"Acerca de por qué todavía estoy aquí."

De Tony frunció el ceño y Loki se río sin humor.

"No quiero estar aquí por más tiempo," dijo Loki, "yo sólo quería el arma cercapara poder destruirlo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo poderoso que era."

"¡Basta de las adivinanzas, Loki!"

"En este momento, el artefacto está cancelando mi magia, Tony Stark."

"¿Qué?"

"No tengo ninguna magia. Soy un ser humano en estos momentos."

Loki se paró al lado de Tony, pero no desvió la mirada del artefacto. Tony no estaba seguro si podía confiar en las palabras de Loki y, ciertamente, no se sentía cómodo con él acercándose. El no tener la magia no significaba que no podía apuñalar a un hombre a la muerte.

"Es por eso que Doom lo deseaba tanto. Tiene un efecto sobre él, pero sólo uno pequeña. No le impide el uso de sus armas. Este es un artefacto que podría significar mi muerte, porque no sólo lo bloquea mi magia, también la absorbe y almacena.

"Y permitir que alguien más lo utilice", dijo Tony, "eso es preocupante".

Loki permaneció en silencio.

"¿Está diseñado específicamente para tí?"

"Oh, no," Loki logró una leve sonrisa, "funcionará en cualquier persona con magia, pero yo soy uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de esta tierra y Doom tenía planes muy específicos que debería aprender a no compartir con cualquier persona."

"Pero él estaba diciendo la verdad," dijo Tony, "nos estás usando como títeres," No podía imaginar a Loki alejándose de esta arma, no después de decirle exactamente cómo funcionaba. Una terrible sensación repentina invadió el pecho de Tony y él no podía dejar de echar un vistazo a los dos hombres de seguridad.

Estaba perdido.

"No tengo idea de qué va a pasar exactamente," dijo Loki en voz baja, "pero yo me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente".

Tony tragó y deseó tener el traje cerca. En lugar de eso, vio a Loki acercarse al artefacto, pero no tomarlo. La empujó sobre el borde de la mesa y se disperso en mil pedazos cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Una explosión le siguió, y derribó a Tony. Lo último que procesó antes de caer en la inconsciencia, era el inmenso calor del fuego que se extendía poco a poco a través de su laboratorio.


End file.
